Famdoms in My Closet
by InfiniteTracks
Summary: <html><head></head>My life is very stupid. People say me and my bff are crazy. I've escape this world by hidding in the closet with my best friends and my favorite fandom.</html>
1. Sometimes I hate writing professionally

**Me:** The reason why I have done this: I hate writing all professional! I like to write like this. But I write professional n my books and essays.

**Key: **WHY HAVE YOU BOUGHT ME HERE?

**Me: **Because I feel like crap in the outside world and I like to stay here in my closet.

**Blizz: **Its quite roomy here

***mummers***

**Blizz: ***opens light* Oh No!

**Me: ***laughs crazy* OH YES!

**Key:** Oh My GODS! ITS-ITS-ITS!

**Charli XCX:** _I'm so Fancy! You all ready know!_

**Blizz: **You're going to attract all of the fandoms in this really small closet

**Me: **Oh its not small

-Momments later-

**Leo: **I AM THE LIGHT OF THE PARTY *ON FIRE*

**Me: ***Sprays Leo with Fire Extinguisher*

**Leo: **YOU STOLE MY THUNDER

**Jason: **Kind of offensive

**Katniss: **Actually I'm _The Girl On Fire _and I saw a headcannon that says me and Prime are the Demi-Gods daughter of Apollo!

**Tris: **I chose HECTOR over Marlene. Where all CRAZY!

**Grantire**: And drunk

**Me: **This is better than people who thinks I'm junk.

**Tobias: **Are you Dauntless?

**Me: **Divergent. Dauntless. Erudite. Candor. Amity.

**Tobias: **No Abnegation?

**Me**: You said that Bravery is no different from being Selfless. _To-Buy-Us?_

**Leo:** *Laughs*

**Tobias: ***Points Gun at Leo* Don't even dare

**Me: **Lets change the subject! Today is the release of Blood of Olympus! My mom told me we would buy in the weekend! Also I'm a soldier! Its in our school and my teammate is Key! Bizz is not but hey!

**Blizz: ***TURNS LIGHTS OFF* ITS ENOUGH FANGIRLING FOR THIS CHAPTER

**Leo: ***Plays Light Em' Up* *On Fire* No one can stop Leo Valdez to burn! Sorry Katniss but-

**Me: ***Hits with Fire Extinguisher* Die!Die!Die!

**Leo: **Why didn't you just spray me with the contents?

**Me: **Cuz it's out!

**Blizz: **I said lights off!

**Key: **_Why you got to be so rude?_

**Me: **We have a Hulk in our team! Since he is green and our team is green...

**Percy: **I'm part of it!

**Annabeth**: No we are Blue Hunters! ERUDITES! You too Violette! My little sister

*Annabeth and Key tugs Percy's arms*

**Key: **He is my brother and my best friend! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

*Percy's left hand falls out of his shoulders*

**Everyone: **0_0

**Percy:***Laughs* I kid! I kid! It's fake! *His arms pops out of his jacket*

**Key: **For a second there I was-

**Me**: *Gets Plastic arms* *hits it with Percy* You almost scared me to death you VLACAS! *hits and hits and hits*

**Annabeth: **She's too dangerous and he is to stupid. You're not in my team.

**Tris: **Let's continue our party!

**Leo: **Works for me.

**Blizz: **Chapter 2 is comin soon. I would rather eat a billion insects than this!

**Frank: ***turns in to an insect*

**Blizz**: *sighs*

**Me: **My life is perfect with fandoms!


	2. Sometimes we sing a sass song

**Sass Them All (Shake it off)- The Seven Feat. Nico & Reyna & The Odd Squad**

**Percy: **I fell in Tartarus. For my girlfriend Annabeth.

**Annabeth: **But Piper thinks that Jason is the best. No offense.

**Jason: **But I keep crusin'. Can't stop won't stop sassin'

**Me: **It's like I got this music in my mind saying I gotta sass people!

**Leo: **I'm just gonna burn, burn, burn, burn ,burn ,burn

**Frank: **I'm just gonna turn, turn, turn, turn, turn, turn

**EVERYONE: **AND WERE JUST SASS, SASS, SASS, SASS, SASS! Sass THEM all! Sass THEM all!

**Hazel: **I'm just break, break, break, break ,break the rules, break the rules

**Piper: **I'm not a faker, fake, fake ,fake

**Jason: **This song is stu-stu-stu-stu-stupid!

**Key: **I'll stab with this butter knife!

**Reyna: **I never miss a fight.

**Jason: ***not singing* So since your the daughter Bellona you love fighting or-

**Hazel: **Sing or your dead!mmmh. Sing or your dead!

**Blizz: **I'm the only fangirl of The Young Elites.

**Key: **I have a'lot of butter knives!

**Me: **Cause the mortals is just dumb,dumb,dumb,dumb

**Reyna: **And were just cray,cray,cray,cray

**All (Except for Jason): **And were just gonna sass,sass,sass,sass,sass. SASS THEM ALL! SASS THEM ALL!

**Key:** And Jason is being mean, mean, mean ,mean, mean

**Jason: **I want to sass, sass, sass, sass, alone!

**Me: **Just sass with us! Sass with us!

**All: **Sass them all! Sass them all! Aaah Aaaah Aaaah! Sass Them all. Sass them all!

**Percy: **Hey! Hey! Just think while you'll be getting down about the mortals and dirty dirty prophecies of the world you could have getting down to this sassy beat!

**The Odd Squad: **Our best friend found a new best friends they were like "Were just gonna shake it" till we be like "Will you just shut up cause we are gonna sass sass you!

**All: **Cause the mortals gonna fake,fake,fake,fake,fake and writers gonna write,write,write,write,write. SASS THEM ALL SASS. SASS THEM SASS THEM. AAH. AAH. AAH. SASS THEM ALL. OOOH. SASS THEM! YOU GOT TO SASS THEM ALL. AAH AAH AAH SASS THEM ALL! *BOWS*

**Piper: **The other fandoms left because we were to sass...

**Me: **PS Some of the lyrics are not accurate.

**Nico: **At least this closet is for PJO and HoO character only!

**Me: ***shakes head* no...Nico...just...NO.

**Leo: **REJECTION! ALSO REVIEW AND TELL US WHAT TO PERFORM NEXT!

**Me: **We never agreed to that!

**Nico: ***puts hands in my mouth and touches my hair* Don't destroy the moment my child.

**Me: ***tries to say _you are not my dad!_*

**Percy: **REVIEW OR BE NICO'S ADOPTED CHILD AND WHEN HE WILL BREAK THE NEWS THAT YOU ARE ADOPTED HE WILL SAY IT HAPPILY WHILE YOU SIT IN THE CORNER CRYING AND THINKING HE IS NOT YOUR REAL FAMILY!

**Frank: **And we will give you spoilers!

**Jason: **And we will be creepy!

**Leo: **And I'm gonna do an opera!

**Annabeth: **Can't we have normal boyfriends?

**Key: **Take cover! His opera voice is deadly!

**Leo: ***sings* REVIEW!


End file.
